english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Fantasy XV (2016)
Final Fantasy XV is an open world action role-playing video game developed and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One home consoles. It was released on November 29, 2016, and it is the fifteenth main installment in the Final Fantasy series. A downloadable extra episode for Final Fantasy XV titled Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus was released on March 28, 2017. Another downloadable extra episode for Final Fantasy XV titled Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto was released on June 27, 2017. Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis was released on December 13, 2017 and a multiplayer expansion titled Final Fantasy XV: Comrades was released on November 15, 2017. Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn was released on March 26, 2019. Cast *Noctis Lucis Caelum - Ray Chase *Gladiolus Amicitia - Chris Parson *Ignis Scientia - Adam Croasdell *Prompto Argentum - Robbie Daymond *Regis Lucis Caelum - Jim Pirri *Lunafrena/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret - Amy Shiels *Noctis Lucis Caelum (Youth) - Hyrum Hansen *Lunafrena/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret (Youth) - Liliana Sage Chomsky *Cor Leonis - Matt Mercer *Iris Amicitia - Eden Riegel *Aranea Highwind - Kari Wahlgren *Titus Drautos - Matthew Waterson *Cidney/Cindy Aurum - Erin Matthews *Cid Sophair - Jack Angel *Jared Hester - Tony Amendola *Talcott Hester - Kyle Arem *Talcott Hester (Teen) - Josh Keaton *Gentiana - Renee Faia *Biggs Callux - Fred Tatasciore *Wedge Kincaid - David Lodge *Weskham Armaugh - Dave Fennoy *Camelia Claustra - Judith Flanagan *Ravus Nox Fleuret - Trevor Devall *Iedolas Aldercapt - Bob Joles *Ardyn Izunia - Darin De Paul *Astrals - Ike Amadi, Candi Milo, John Kassir, David Lodge 'Additional Voices' *Adam Jeffries *AJ LoCascio *Amanda Miller *Andre Sogliuzzo - Diner Owner, Wiz *Andrea Becker *Andrew Kishino *Anna Vocino - Monica Elshett *Becky Boxer *Ben Diskin *Bill Ratner *Brian Finney *Brian T Delaney *Bryce Papenbrook *Chris Cox *Daniel Bonjour *Dave B. Mitchell *Dave Fouquette *Dave Hill *Dave Wittenberg *David Cooley *David Lodge - Dustin, Vasper, Vyv Dorden *Debra Wilson *Eliza Jane Schneider *Elle Newlands *Erin Cottrell *Erin Fitzgerald *Gregg Berger - Dave *Jason Spisak - Proprietor *Jim Meskimen *Jodi Carlisle *John Cygan *Julie Nathanson - Holly Teulle *Julienne Buescher *Keith Ferguson *Khary Payton *Lori Tritel - Ezma *Mandy Kaplan *Matthew King *Michael Dunn *Michael Rosenblum *Neil Kaplan *Nickie Bryar *Nicolas Roye *Ogie Banks - Hunter *Oliver Vaquer *Orion Acaba *Patrick Seitz - Navyth Arlund *Peter Jessop *Phil Proctor *Pierre Adeli *Rajia Baroudi *Rena Strober *Richard Tatum *Rick Zieff - Caligo *Roger Craig Smith *Salli Saffioti *Sam Riegel *Sandy Fox *Sarah Elmaleh *Scott Whyte *Shane Stevens *Stephanie Sheh *Steve Blum - Proprietor, Verstael *Sumalee Montano *Talesin Jaffe *Tara Platt *Tara Sands *Tessa Auberjonois *Wally Wingert *Yuri Lowenthal Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus 'Cast' *Gladiolus Amicitia - Chris Parson *Cor Leonis - Matt Mercer *Noctis Lucis Caelum - Ray Chase *Ignis Scientia - Adam Croasdell *Prompto Argentum - Robbie Daymond *Gilgamesh - Tom Taylorson 'Additional Voices (English)' *Robert Clotworthy *Michael Dunn *Keith Ferguson *David Lodge *Max Mittelman *Keythe Farley *Peter Jessop Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto 'Cast' *Prompto Argentum - Robbie Daymond *Aranea Highwind - Kari Wahlgren *Noctis Lucis Caelum - Ray Chase *Lunafrena/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret - Amy Shiels *Prompto Argentum (Youth) - Griffin Burns *Verstael Besithia - Steve Blum *Ardyn Izunia - Darin De Paul 'Additional Voices (English)' *Valerie Arem *Hunter Davis *Brian Finney *Chani Krich Final Fantasy XV: Comrades 'Cast' *Regis Lucis Caelum - Jim Pirri *Libertus Ostium - Liam Mulvey *Cor Leonis - Matt Mercer *Monica Elshett - Anna Vocino *Holly Teulle - Julie Nathanson *Jeanne Labreigh - Marisha Ray *Iris Amicitia - Eden Riegel *Talcott Hester - Kyle Arem *Vyv Dorden - David Lodge *Cid Sophiar - Jack Angel *Cidney/Cindy Aurum - Erin Matthews *Aranea Highwind - Kari Wahlgren *Magic Pot - Abigail Marlowe *Kimya Auburnbrie - Amy Shiels *Navyth Arlund - Patrick Seitz *Gentiana - Renee Faia *Bahamut - David Lodge *Gladiolus Amicitia - Chris Parson *Prompto Argentum - Robbie Daymond *Ignis Scientia - Adam Croasdell *Noctis Lucis Caelum - Ray Chase *Lunafrena/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret - Amy Shiels *Ardyn Izunia - Darin De Paul 'Additional Voices (English)' *Adam McArthur *Alyssa Preston *Anastasia Basil *Andrea Savo *Arif Kinchen *Assaf Cohen *Braden Lynch *Brendan Hunt *Cassandra Morris *Chani Krich *Clayton Froning *Courtenay Taylor *Cristina Milizia *Curt Cornelius *David Errigo Jr. *Jacob Craner *Jeannie Elias *Jeffery Dean *Jensen Reed *Johnathan Brooks *Johnno Wilson *Johnny Littlefield *Ken Lally *Kevin Dorman *Lara Jill Miller *Maile Flanagan *Maria Howell *Megan Goldsmith *Michael Johnston *Mikey Kelley *Neil Kaplan *Paul McKinney *Paula Jean Hixson *Rachel McFarlane *Rebecca Davis *Shelby Young - Female Voice 10, Additional Voices *Tamika Simpkins *Ted Evans *Thom Adcox *Todd Haberkorn Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis 'Cast' *Ignis Scientia - Adam Croasdell *Ravus Nox Fleuret - Trevor Devall *Ardyn Izunia - Darin De Paul *Noctis Lucis Caelum - Ray Chase *Gladiolus Amicitia - Chris Parson *Prompto Argentum - Robbie Daymond *Regis Lucis Caelum - Jim Pirri *Camelia Claustra - Judith Flanagan *Weskham Armaugh - Dave Fennoy *Bahamut - David Lodge *Mysterious Voice - Amy Shiels *Caligo Ulldor - Rick Zieff 'Additional Voices (English)' *Darin De Paul *Trevor Devall *Judith Flanagan *Dave Fennoy *Rick Zieff *Amy Sheils *Jim Pirri *David Lodge Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn 'Cast' *Ardyn Lucis Caelum - Darin De Paul *Aera Mirus Fleuret - Julie Nathanson *Somnus Lucis Caelum - Zach Villa *Verstael Besithia - Steve Blum *Regis Lucis Caelum - Jim Pirri *Clarus Amicitia - John DeMita *Ifrit - John Kassir *Bahamut - David Lodge 'Additional Voices (English)' *Kimberly Brooks *Stephanie Panisello *Erica Lindbeck *Sylvie Zamora *Jeff Witzke *Brian Kimmet *Will McFadden *Janellen Steineger *Dave Fouquette *Eliah Mountjoy *Keythe Farley *Jason Hightower *Joe Ochman Category:Video Games Category:2016 Video Games